Ćmy
by ankelime
Summary: Coś o Isshinie i Masaki. Pisane kilka tygodni przed rozszerzeniem tego wątku w mandze, więc moja Masaki nie przypomina Inoue, a Isshina zrobiłam kapitanem 10. Oddziału przed "Odwróceniem wahadła".


**Prawa do Bleacha i jego oryginalnych postaci, jak też bleachowego uniwersum, należą do Tite Kubo. Ja tu tylko konfabuluję.**

* * *

1.

Pogoda była pod psem. Trzeci dzień padało, a jemu jeszcze rano skończyły się fajki. Nie ma mowy, żeby zniósł deszczowy wieczór bez nikotyny, ale jeszcze gorzej, że nie będzie miał czym zająć rąk. Kiedy jest wkurzony, uruchamia się u niego uciążliwy tik nerwowy. Musi coś trzymać w prawej dłoni, inaczej ta mimowolnie przestaje przyjmować polecenia od jego mózgu i zaczyna sobie szukać zajęcia. Doskonale wie, czego poszukują jego palce, przystosowane do chwytania oburącz idealnie do nich dopasowanej rękojeści. Nawet, jeśli nie robiły tego od dekad, dokładnie wiedzą, do czego zostały stworzone. Ma tak zawsze, kiedy jest wytrącony z równowagi. Dlatego pali – żeby zająć czymś ręce. W normalnych warunkach za kilka lat wylądowałby na onkologii z postępującym nowotworem płuc. Ale jego takie problemy nie dotykają. Więc z perwersyjną przyjemnością wdycha dym tytoniowy, zwłaszcza, gdy jest nie w humorze. To znaczy, robiłby to, gdyby miał jeszcze choć jednego papierosa. Zapasowa paczka zamokła w kieszeni jego, ociekającego wodą, płaszcza. Szlag by to.

Na zewnątrz jest jeszcze gorzej, niż oceniał to zza szyby. Najbliżej ma do kiosku, ale zapewne jest już zamknięty. Dlatego obiera kierunek na stację benzynową, a najszybciej będzie przecinając sąsiadujący z jego osiedlem park. Lubi to miejsce, bo kiedy zamyka oczy, czuje się tu trochę jak w domu. W Karakurze zawsze będzie obcym, który udaje tutejszego. Do rodzinnych stron nie wróci, jeśli mu życie miłe. Zresztą, nic go tam nie wzywa, skoro nie jest już w stanie robić tego, co było esencją jego życia. Chyba dopada go jesienna depresja, albo inne cholerstwo. Normalnie daleko mu do pesymisty, ale jest przecież człowiekiem i to całkiem emocjonalnym. Albo ściślej – nie jest człowiekiem, ale sztuczne ciało, które ukrywałoby jego Reiatsu, gdyby tylko je miał, pozwala mu czuć całą gamę uczuć i emocji. Od trzech dni zżera go poczucie straty i winy. Powinien być w domu, a wtedy nie dopuściłby do tego, co się stało. Gdyby był sprytniejszy, nie dałby się tak wykołować. Na pocieszenie, ten sukinsyn podobnie urządził sprytniejszych od niego samego. Tamta sprawa jest przegrana i najwyższy czas, żeby to zaakceptować. Tyle, że jego palce nadal szukają Engetsu. Może potrzebuje jeszcze dekady, by wreszcie sobie odpuścić? Nie… Dla niego to nigdy nie będzie zamknięty rozdział. Upływ czasu mu nie przeszkadza. Dekada nie robi różnicy, może za dziesięć lat odważy się wreszcie wybrać do tego śmiesznego sklepiku ze słodyczami i przyznać otwarcie jego właścicielowi, że wtedy zrobił z siebie idiotę. Dzisiaj jeszcze nie przejdzie mu to przez usta.

Może z powodu mocniej naciągniętego na oczy kaptura nie zauważa dziewczyny, szybkim krokiem idącej z naprzeciwka. Wpadają na siebie i ledwo udaje mu się utrzymać równowagę, jednocześnie nie dopuszczając, by nieznajoma upadła w błoto. Właściwie nie jest zupełnie mu nieznaną, bo chyba przelotnie ją widywał, chociaż nie potrafi teraz skojarzyć, gdzie. Dziewczyna szybko staje na nogi i wydaje się lekko zaskoczona.

- Yyy. Przepraszam, nie patrzyłam pod nogi.

- Nie ma sprawy. To ja powinienem bardziej się rozglądać. Minąłem już alejkę, w którą powinienem skręcić, więc wyświadczyła mi pani przysługę, zanim dowlokłem się na drugi koniec miasta.

- Nie możesz… Przepraszam, nie może pan iść… Na stacji mają awarię… kasy fiskalnej. I prąd wysiadł. No i ulica od tamtej strony jest zamknięta.

- Nic głupszego nie jest pani w stanie na szybko wymyślić?

- Ja… Czy mógłby mnie pan odprowadzić kawałek do domu? Boję się chodzić po nocy.

- Dlatego prosi pani o pomoc obcego faceta w kapturze, spotkanego po zmroku w parku. Jasne, wstąpimy tylko do ogrodniczego po łopatę i taśmę klejącą… Mam małe mieszkanie, cienkie ściany, sąsiedzi mogą usłyszeć krzyki, ale jak wykopię tutaj w krzakach porządny dół, to nawet nie będą wiedzieli, gdzie szukać ciała.

Dziewczyna wybucha śmiechem, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą była jakby… spanikowana. Chyba coś z nią nie tak, ale zaraża go swoim śmiechem, i po chwili prawie tarzają się w błocie zaciemnionej alejki. Nagle dziewczyna poważnieje, a on nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Odruchowo chwyta jego rękę i prowadzi go w przeciwną stronę, niż cel jego wieczornego spaceru. Zaczyna padać jeszcze bardziej, więc po wybiegnięciu z parku chowają się pod pierwszy lepszy kawałek dachu. Przystanek autobusowy. I kiosk. Nadal otwarty. Uśmiecha się do siebie i kupuje papierosy. Odruchowo odpala pierwszego i robi mu się głupio. Dziewczyna nadal stoi obok niego, więc podaje jej otwartą paczkę, ale ona ruchem głowy odmawia. No i dobrze. Tytoń to śmierć. Powtarza to wszystkim swoim pacjentom od pokoleń. On oczywiście może mieć takie gadanie gdzieś. Jak jego Gigai się zużyje, może sobie zafundować nowy model. Ma kontakt do doskonałego fachowca, chociaż jakoś nie spieszy mu się na tę wizytę. Nieznajoma przygląda się jego dłoni, w której trzyma papierosa, cały czas milcząc. Chyba wypada się odezwać.

- To gdzie mam panią odstawić? Jeśli to dłuższy spacer, to może złapię taksówkę.

- Dziękuję, poradzę sobie. Za kogo mnie pan ma? Przecież nie przyprowadzę obcego, spotkanego w ciemnej ulicy, do domu.

- Yyy. Chyba się zgubiłem. W takim razie po co mnie pani wywlekła z tego parku? Przemocą i podstępem.

- Nie wiem, co ma pan na myśli. Chciał pan fajki, no to je pan kupił, przy okazji sprawiając pozory dobrego wychowania i odprowadzając z niebezpiecznego zaułka zalęknioną młodą damę.

- Niech będzie. W takim razie… da się pani zaprosić na kawę? Przy takiej pogodzie…

- Źle mnie pan zrozumiał. Zresztą… jest pan dla mnie za stary.

- Niech mnie pani nie dobija. Bo wrócę do domu i rzucę się z okna.

- Heh. Proszę się oszczędzać, bo kto się zajmie pana pacjentami.

- Moimi… Pani mnie zna! Tylko że ja niezbyt… Przepraszam, czy my się już nie spotkaliśmy?

- Jeśli mnie pan kojarzy, to znaczy, że słabo się kamufluję. Nie znamy się, a raczej nie powinien mnie pan znać. Chociaż w zasadzie trochę jakby… pana śledzę.

- Słucham?!

- Każdy ma jakieś hobby. A ja sobie za panem łażę. O, jest mój autobus. Muszę lecieć, żeby nie wracać po nocy. A tak na marginesie, bardzo seksownie pan wygląda z tym papierosem w dłoni.

- Zaraz. Czuję się jak kretyn. Może się chociaż pani przedstawi? Jestem Isshin Kurosaki.

- Wiem. Miło poznać… z bliska. Masaki. Naprawdę musze lecieć.

I już jej nie ma. A on stoi, gapiąc się jak kretyn na tył odjeżdżającego autobusu. Przychodzi mu do głowy, że pomimo blisko wieku spędzonego w tym świecie, nie spotkał jeszcze kogoś tak niezwykłego. Ta dziewczyna jest… kopnięta. Bardziej niż on sam, a nie wierzył, że to możliwe. Normalny człowiek uznałby, że posiadanie osobistego cichego prześladowcy jest mocno niepokojące. Isshin przyznaje przed sobą, że w tym wypadku to piekielnie pociągające.

2.

Następnego dnia, w drodze do pracy, jest niecodziennie pobudzony. Wczoraj, zanim jeszcze zamknął za sobą od środka drzwi ciasnej klitki z cienkimi ścianami, w której mieszkał, postanowił, że zagra w jej grę. Od jakiegoś czasu rozrywki go omijały, a dodatkowo nie znosił, kiedy ktoś robił z niego durnia. Chociaż do tego powinien się przyzwyczaić, w jego rodzinie to akurat nic nadzwyczajnego i jako kapitan 10. Oddziału zbył by to śmiechem. Ale tutaj, jako szanowany lekarz, odzwyczaił się od bycia obiektem czyichś drwin, a został wykiwany przez jakąś dziewczynę, o której nic nie wiedział. A ten tekst o jego wieku uraził do żywego osobistą dumę Isshina. No i nie zauważył, że jest śledzony. Gdyby była Shinigami, to on wąchałby stokrotki od dołu. Jego umiejętności komandosa widocznie zardzewiały. Trzeba się ogarnąć.

Zanim dotarł do szpitala, dostrzegł ją na przystanku, przyczajoną za tablicą z rozkładem jazdy, a potem wyłapał jej twarz w tłumie na przejściu. Oczywiście nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Skojarzył za to, gdzie mógł ją wcześniej widywać. Dziewczyna dość często odwiedzała któryś z gabinetów po drugiej stronie korytarza na jego piętrze. Albo to też tylko była zmyłka. Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić. Jeśli rzeczywiście nieznajoma jest stałą bywalczynią poczekalni na urazówce, to recepcjonistka powinna ją skojarzyć.

- Cześć Shizuka. Nie miałaś mieć dziś wolnego?

- Dzień dobry, doktorze Kurosaki. Zaraz kończę swoją zmianę, ale przez te ulewy komunikacja jeździ jak chce i moje zastępstwo jeszcze nie dotarło. Mogę w czymś pomóc? Pewnie dziś znowu będzie kilka ofiar stłuczek i potrąceń.

- Właściwie… Spotkałem na dole pacjentkę, która zostawiła w windzie… parasol. Wolałbym oddać do rąk własnych. Dość wysoka, brązowe oczy, długie włosy w odcieniu ciemnego blondu, około dwudziestki. Często widuję ją po drugiej stronie korytarza. Może jest pacjentką Ryūkena Ishidy albo Makiego Muto?

- Parasol…taaak… Niech będzie, doktorze Kurosaki, ale powinien pan popracować nad lepszą gadką. Z Masaki to nie przejdzie. Masaki Hotaro. Jest pacjentką doktora Ishidy. Jak pierwszy raz zobaczyłam jej kartę, to chciałam to nawet zgłosić, ale kiedy z nią pogadałam… Ta dziewczyna nie da sobie krzywdy zrobić. Więc proszę sobie to wziąć do serca.

- Co chciałaś zgłosić?

- Rany szarpane, złamania, stłuczenia… Podręcznikowe obrażenia przy przemocy w rodzinie, zresztą niech pan sam zobaczy. Tu jest tej karta. Ale teraz stawiam bardziej na sporty ekstremalne, bo prędzej ona kogoś znokautuje, niż da sobie nabić siniaka. Świetna dziewczyna, ale trochę… narwana.

Isshin słucha, przebiegając wzrokiem historię leczenia Masaki Hotaro. Rzeczywiście, gdyby nie ona, urazówka prawdopodobnie straciłaby jeden etat. Jak można 3 razy złamać to samo żebro?! Zdjęcia rtg są namacalnym dowodem, że dziewczyna albo jest wybitną łamagą, albo wielbicielką sportów wyczynowych. Gdyby to były skany mężczyzny, Isshin dodałby, że obrażenia wskazują na intensywny wojskowy trening lub działanie w jakiejś jednostce specjalnej. Z drugiej strony Masaki nie sprawia wrażenia delikatnej i strachliwej, i równie dobrze może po nocy napadać w parku nieświadomych niczego przechodniów. Isshin wybucha śmiechem na tę myśl, co wywołuje zdziwienie na twarzy recepcjonistki.

- Yyy. Wielkie dzięki, Shizuka. Wygląda na to, że pewnie będę miał niejedną okazję oddać ten parasol. Miłego dnia.

Kiedy wieczorem wychodzi ze szpitala, znów czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zupełnie nie reaguje. Dzisiaj daje sobie wolne. Do jutra.

3.

- Dzień dobry, czekasz na kogoś? O przepraszam, czy pani na kogoś czeka?

Masaki robi wielkie oczy. Ma niezły refleks, bo odwróciła się, zanim skończył wymawiać pierwsze słowo, ale on też jest dobry w te klocki. Co to dla niego zajść od tyłu szpiega-samouka. Który czatuje vis a vis wejścia do wieżowca, w którym Kurosaki mieszka. Wieżowce zawsze mają więcej niż jedno wyjście. Powinna wiedzieć o takich rzeczach. Amatorka. Po drodze miał nawet czas wstąpić po kawę na wynos.

- Może być z mlekiem? Chyba, że nie jesteś… nie jest pani wielbicielką kofeiny. Ja bardzo sobie chwalę wszelkie używki.

- Ja… dziękuję. Jeśli nie ma pan… nie masz nic przeciwko, możemy przejść na „ty". No to teraz czuję się wybitnie głupio.

- Bo łamiesz moje prawa obywatelskie i mnie inwigilujesz, czy dlatego, że dałaś się na tym złapać?

- Heh. Nieważne. Właściwie, to chodzę w tym samym kierunku na zajęcia na uczelni, więc nie możesz mnie za to pozwać.

- Mieszkasz po drugiej stronie miasta i dojazd tutaj zajmuje ci 37 minut z przesiadką. Mam do pracy na 8.00, a twoje zajęcia zaczynają się o 8.15, więc notorycznie się spóźniasz, ale nigdy dłużej niż o kwadrans i dlatego jeszcze cię nie wyrzucili. Dziś się nie spóźnisz, bo nie będziesz musiała wstępować po kawę. Przeważnie bierzesz czarną, ale ja wziąłem dla ciebie z mlekiem. Czarna kawa wypłukuje wapń.

- O matko. Dowiedziałeś się tego w jeden dzień? Sprawdziłeś mój numer buta? Dzięki za kawę, niezła. To o wapniu i szkodliwości małej czarnej wymyśliłeś na poczekaniu, prawda?

- Po prostu z mlekiem lepiej smakuje. Przedwczoraj nie chciałaś iść ze mną na kawę, więc wykazałem się inwencją. Masz coś do facetów po trzydziestce, czy tylko mnie chciałaś spławić? W kompleksy mnie wpędzasz, bo myślałem, że jestem całkiem atrakcyjny…

- Dziękuję za kawę, ale to nie jest randka. Mówiłam – jesteś dla mnie za stary. Mój ojciec dostałby zawału, gdyby się dowiedział, że w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam.

- A nie przeszkadzałoby mu, że nękasz nieznajomych? Bardzo wyrozumiały tata, z przyjemnością bym go poznał.

- Już go poznałeś. Pracowaliście w tej samej placówce w Tokio, kiedy tata był na stażu. Będzie ze trzydzieści… trzydzieści pięć lat temu. Był twoim podwładnym.

O cholera jasna. A tego się nie spodziewał. Hotaro… przez kilka dekad poznał kilku ludzi o takim nazwisku. Znał z nazwiska pół Karakury, ale nigdy nie miał pamięci do twarzy. To nieco przeszkadzało mu w poprzedniej pracy, ale zwykle i tak dostawał jakiś list gończy, przypisujący nazwisko do facjaty. Zresztą Masaki, ze swoimi roześmianymi oczami i ślicznie zarysowanymi kościami policzkowymi, w żadnym razie nie przypomina swojego ojca, którego rysy Isshin wygrzebuje z zakamarków swojej pamięci. No i kompletnie nie wie, jak na takie rewelacje zareagować. Po chwili milczenia, które zaczyna być nieznośne, Masaki całkiem poważnie podsumowuje.

- Mówiłam, jesteś dla mnie za stary. Ojciec wpadłby w szał.

I tyle. Żadnych pytań, dociekań, żądzy informacji, strachu w oczach, kropienia święconą wodą czy sięgania po osinowy kołek. Jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. Isshin jest tak zaskoczony jej reakcją, albo raczej brakiem takowej, że nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, kiedy dziewczyna zostawia go przed wejściem do szpitala i odwraca się w kierunku akademii sztuk pięknych.

4.

Nie widział jej od kilku dni. Chyba dała sobie spokój i zdecydowała zawiesić swoją obserwację jego osoby. Bardzo mu tego brakuje. Dla odmiany ma ochotę sam zacząć za nią łazić, w końcu zna jej adres i rozkład dnia. Ale to bez sensu, bo co miałby jej powiedzieć. Problem w tym, że cały czas myśli o jej brązowych oczach i łapie się na śledzeniu w tłumie kobiet z długimi, ciemnymi blond włosami, w nadziei, że jedną z nich jest Masaki. Tylko tego mu teraz brakowało. Musi sobie odpuścić, ale nigdy nie był dobry w dawaniu za wygraną. Jest typem wojownika i nigdy sobie nie odpuszcza. Ale w tym przypadku nic dobrego nie może z tego wyjść. Niech los zdecyduje. Postanawia się powłóczyć po okolicy, w której mógłby „przypadkiem" na nią wpaść. Jeśli jej nie spotka, to spróbuje całą siłą woli dłużej nie robić sobie nadziei.

Coś jest nie tak. Zaczyna się ściemniać i w lekkim półmroku wszystko wydaje się niepokojące, ale nie chodzi tylko o to. Ma niewytłumaczalne wrażenie, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Jakby jego szósty zmysł znów dawał o sobie znać. Tyle, że od osiemdziesięciu lat z hakiem jego receptory Shinigami są zupełnie otępiałe. Nie czuje zupełnie nic, ale gdyby tylko mógł, chwyciłby teraz w dłoń Engetsu. Nagle jakieś pięć metrów od niego przelatuje ludzka sylwetka i uderza o ziemię z charakterystycznym, głuchym odgłosem. Leżący zrywa się na nogi z gracją gimnastyczki i… Kurosaki natychmiast napotyka zaskoczone spojrzenie brązowych oczu.

- Isshin?! Jeszcze ciebie tu brakowało.

- Masaki? Co ty tu…

- Co się gapisz. W nogi!

Znowu łapie go za rękę, jak wtedy w parku… Ledwo za nią nadąża. Co jest grane?! I wtedy ściana pobliskiego budynku w jednej chwili zmienia się w gruzowisko. Coś mu to przypomina. Żadnych odgłosów wybuchu, zero oznak wskazujących, że ma z tym coś wspólnego siła przyrody albo zużycie materiału. Odwraca się, nadal biegnąc na złamanie karku, i widzi, jak na asfalcie za nimi pojawiają się nienaturalne wgniecenia. O psiamać. Wszystkie znaki na niebie, ale przeważnie na ziemi, wskazują, że są ścigani przez Hollowa. Nie miał takiej wątpliwej przyjemności przez osiem dekad. Więc dlaczego akurat teraz? Jest zupełnie pozbawiony Reiryoku, więc z jakiego powodu…

- Ruszaj szybciej nogami! Bo chyba ja zaraz stracę przytomność…

- Masaki? O cholera, ty krwawisz…

- A niby dlaczego nadal nas goni? Wiesz, że nie idzie za krwią. I jeszcze ty się musiałeś napatoczyć. Pewnie nawet go nie widzisz, a ja w tym stanie nie dam rady absorbować cząsteczek duchowych. Mamy przerąbane.

Że co?! Isshin potrzebuje chwilę, żeby wyłapać sens jej słów. Przede wszystkim Masaki wie, co ich ściga. A właściwie… ściga ją, bo jego Gigai jest dla Hollowa zupełnie niewidzialne. Nawet bez zastępczego ciała nie stanowiłby celu dla istoty, żerującej na duszach obdarzonych mocą duchową. Najwidoczniej Masaki Hotaro jest świadoma duchowo, więc to na nią poluje Hollow. Ale co to za gadka o Reishi?

Dziewczyna ledwo trzyma się na nogach, więc Isshin bierze ją na ręce i odbija w stronę rzeki. Tam przynajmniej nie ma innych ludzi. Im to nie pomoże, ale jego wrodzone zasady nie pozwalają mu ściągać niebezpieczeństwa na postronnych. Żeby chociaż mógł zobaczyć to cholerstwo. Głośno wydziera się w swojej głowie, nawołując Engetsu, ale wie, że jak zwykle nikt mu nie odpowie. Jego Zanpakutō odciął się od niego lata temu i nadal pozostaje głuchy na wezwania.

Niespodziewanie słyszy, jak za ich plecami coś uderza o pobliskie drzewa. Kładzie ledwo przytomną dziewczynę na trawie i chwyta pierwszą rzecz, jaką napotykają jego oczy. Cóż… trzeba improwizować. Nie widzi napastnika, nie słyszy go, ale po sporych odciskach na ziemi jest w stanie stwierdzić, gdzie mniej więcej Hollow się znajduje. Dobrze, że chociaż nie lata. Przynajmniej Isshin ma taką nadzieję. Kiedy potwór jest dostatecznie blisko, Kurosaki używa zdobytej naprędce broni i z całej siły przywala niewidzialnemu przeciwnikowi… metalowym śmietnikiem. To lekko dezorientuje napastnika, przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, bo nadal stoi i nic go jeszcze nie rozszarpało. I wtedy zza jego pleców wystrzeliwuje pocisk, chociaż nie jest w stanie określić jego kształtu, siły ani pochodzenia. Ale atak dosięga widocznie Hollowa, bo robi się cicho. Nic już nie porusza gałęziami drzew, nie pojawiają się nowe odciski na zrytej ziemi. Isshin odwraca się do Masaki i widzi, jak ta podpiera się na prawej dłoni, a lewa lekko opada na trawę. Na lewym nadgarstku ma specyficzną biżuterię. Krzyżyk przyczepiony do cienkiej bransoletki. Widział już takie, ale na szkicach. Wątpił, że zobaczy kiedykolwiek Krzyż Quincy na żywo. No i wszystko zaczyna do siebie pasować, chociaż wciąż nie mieści mu się to w głowie.

Kiedy zaczyna sprawdzać obrażenia Masaki, upewniając się, że tylko wygląda to tak kiepsko, na skwerze pojawia się kolejny nieoczekiwany gość. Szkoda, że zebrało mu się tak późno na interwencję.

- Wielkie dzięki za pomoc, Urahara. Jak znam życie, obserwowałeś sobie wszystko zza krzaków.

- Witam, Kurosaki-san~! Ile to już lat? Bardzo chciałem zobaczyć, jak ubijasz tego Hollowa śmietnikiem. Wszystko było pod kontrolą. Właściwie, bardzo mnie ciekawiło, jak wyglądają techniki Quincy w akcji.

Isshin ma ochotę mu przywalić, ale zdrowie Masaki ceni teraz wyżej, niż swoje dobre samopoczucie. Zresztą Urahara rzeczywiście nie pozwoliłby wymknąć się sytuacji spod kontroli. Trochę się już znają. Teraz skupia się na obrażeniach dziewczyny. Doskonale rozumie, skąd jej częste wizyty na urazówce. Ona rzeczywiście ma nierówno pod sufitem. Delikatnie rozpina jej bluzkę, by upewnić się, że nie ma otwartych złamań. Na chwilę zamiera z ręką na jej mostku. Wzrok Kisuke Urahary widocznie wędruje tam, gdzie jego, bo do porządku przyprowadza ich ostry dźwięk głosu Masaki.

- Zaraz zobaczycie strzały Quincy z bliska. A przynajmniej ty, Shinigami. W twoim spojrzeniu jest coś niepokojąco perwersyjnego.

Urahara podnosi wzrok na jej twarz i jego usta, częściowo przysłonięte wachlarzem, rozciągają się w uśmiechu. Kurosakiemu też trochę poprawia się nastrój. Co za dziewczyna.

- Isshin, dostarcz mnie do szpitala. Ishida się znowu wkurzy… A co mi tam. Też jesteś lekarzem. Mam nadzieję, że lepiej sobie radzisz ze złamaniami, niż z miotaniem śmietnikami.

I Masaki traci przytomność. W sumie przy upływie krwi to nic nadzwyczajnego, ale poza tym nic jej nie jest. Zresztą krwawienie też ustało. Isshin jest naprawdę niezłym lekarzem i jak nikt w Karakurze zna się na ranach po walce z Hollowem. Z rozmyślań nad tym, jak cichcem przemycić ją do zabiegowego, nie wzbudzając zainteresowania personelu, wyrywa go głos Urahary.

- Świetna dziewczyna, Kurosaki. Gdybym był pozbawiony instynktu samozachowawczego, to bym się z nią ożenił, bo jest… nadzwyczajna. Nadzwyczaj interesująca.

Nie odpowiada byłemu koledze po fachu. Ale także jego myśli biegną w tym kierunku.

5.

Ryūken Ishida, który do zeszłego tygodnia traktował go z zimną obojętnością, od kilku dni okazuje mu jawną niechęć, a nawet wrogość. Ciekawe ile wie na temat nadprogramowych aktywności Masaki. Tak czy inaczej, wina za jej wizytę na oddziale urazowym spadła na niego. W sumie nie przejął się nastawieniem Ishidy. Nigdy nie przepadał za sztywniackim kolegą. Z dziewczyną jest już na tyle lepiej, że wczoraj wróciła do domu. Ciekawe, czy tata się ucieszył z jej ran wojennych. Kto jak kto, ale rodzina musi wiedzieć, w końcu podobno mają to w genach. Niewiele wie o Quincy. Do zeszłego wtorku miał ich za wymarłą, mityczną rasę. Pewnie tylko dzięki takiemu przeświadczeniu wśród Shinigami Niszczyciele jeszcze żyją. Mógłby zasięgnąć informacji u Kisuke Urahary, ale… Właśnie. Z Uraharą jest ten problem, że można mieć do niego zaufanie ograniczone. Nie, żeby podzielił się swoją wiedzą z Soul Society. On też jest na ich celowniku. Ale Kapelusznik… chodzi swoimi ścieżkami, a Isshin swoimi i tak jest dla wszystkich bezpieczniej. Jeśli ma z kimś porozmawiać, to tylko z Masaki.

Czeka na niego po pracy przed wejściem do szpitala. Nadal ma usztywnioną rękę, ale o dziwo obyło się bez złamań. Ucierpiała głównie jej duma, zwłaszcza, kiedy centymetr po centymetrze upewniał się, że jej żebra i kości są całe. Z powodu rozcięcia na udzie straciła trochę krwi i na tym się skończyło. Mogło być znacznie gorzej.

- No to zabierz mnie na kawę. I pytaj, o co chcesz, jestem dziś w wylewnym nastroju.

W kawiarni dziewczyna zamawia kawę. Macchiato, z mlekiem. Isshin nonszalancko rozsiada się po drugiej stronie stolika i odruchowo zapala papierosa. Czuje na sobie jej intensywny wzrok. Uśmiecha się pod nosem i po chwili oboje rechoczą. No więc może przejść do sedna.

- Zawsze to tak wygląda? Nie chcę się czepiać, ale jeśli za każdym razem zbierasz baty, to może powinien się zająć tym ktoś inny. Chociaż byłaś przeurocza, jak się na mnie wydzierałaś w ferworze walki.

- Nie ma kogoś innego. To znaczy, są inni, ale raczej się w to nie bawią. Postawili na święty spokój. Ja jestem z tych narwanych. Właściwie to ze mnie samouk i dlatego mi to jeszcze nie wychodzi, ale nie umiem odpuścić. Jestem jak ćma.

- Jesteś jak motyl. No i osą też potrafisz być.

- O nie. Jestem ćmą. Małą i szarą, ale ciągnie mnie do płomienia. To jest zniewalające. Jest częścią mnie i manipulując Reishi czuję się taka… żywa. Jak ćma, od razu ożywam i zaczynam trzepotać skrzydełkami. Mówię od rzeczy?

- Masaki, ty się przez to zabijesz. A w najlepszym razie ściągniesz na siebie uwagę kogoś, kto ma odmienne zdanie na temat twojego podejścia do Hollowów.

- Mówisz o twoich znajomych z Soul Society? To tylko jeden Hollow na jakiś czas. Zresztą nie bawiłabym się w takie rzeczy, gdyby Shinigami odwalali porządnie swoją robotę. Pierwszy raz zajęłam się Hollowem w ramach samoobrony. Ja ich nie szukam, ale jakoś… czas od czasu się jakiś napatoczy.

- Wtedy w parku, kiedy wpadłaś na mnie, też się jakiś napatoczył? Z tego co pamiętam chyba stamtąd nawiałaś.

- Nie jestem samobójcą. Widzę swoje ograniczenia. Tamten… był powyżej moich umiejętności. Ktoś inny się nim zajął. Nie powiem ci, kto. Ale był ostro wkurzony.

- Nie pytam, nie moja sprawa. Ja mam inne zmartwienia. Nie, żebym mnie nie obchodziło, z kim się zadajesz. Bardzo mnie obchodzi wszystko, co z tobą związane.

Dziewczyna się lekko uśmiecha. A on upewnia się, że nie stracił swojego daru. Zawsze potrafił być ujmujący, jeśli na chwilę przestawał zgrywać idiotę. Więc skoro jest na właściwej ścieżce…

- Nazwałaś Uraharę Shinigami. A ja twoim zdaniem kim jestem? Poza atrakcyjną powierzchownością mam złożoną osobowość i fascynującą przeszłość.

- Shinigami na pewno nie jesteś. Nie masz ani odrobiny Reiryoku. Quincy są bardzo dobrzy w wyczuwaniu mocy duchowej. Ale nie jesteś też człowiekiem, bo używasz Gigai. Gdybym nie zobaczyła twojej twarzy na jakichś starych zdjęciach ojca, a potem nie przypisała jej lekarzowi, na którego narzeka Ishida, to miałbyś święty spokój. A tak mnie to zaintrygowało. Bo gdybyś był Shinigami, biegającym z Zanpakutō i uwalniającym Reiatsu na prawo i lewo, to inna bajka. Nawet bym z tobą nie gadała.

- Cóż… To może powinienem się inaczej przedstawić. Isshin Shiba, były kapitan 10. Oddziału Gotei 13, były przywódca klanu Shiba, były Shinigami.

- Słowo „były" ma tu zasadnicze znaczenie. Więc wszystko gra. Nie jestem rasistką, ale Shinigami po prostu nie toleruję. Zresztą to i tak jest niebezpieczne. Ishida się już domyślił, że masz ciekawą przeszłość, więc spaliłam twoją przykrywkę. Przepraszam. Najrozsądniej byłoby dla ciebie się przeprowadzić z Karakury…

- Nie ma takiej opcji. Quincy nie są dla mnie żadnym zagrożeniem, a do Soul Society na mnie nie doniosą. Ale zastanowię się nad zmianą miejsca pracy. Ishida chyba rozpowiada, że jestem satanistą pedofilem albo siedzę mafii w kieszeni, bo zaprzyjaźnione pielęgniarki patrzą na mnie jak na dewianta, a szef od tygodnia nagradza mnie nocnymi zmianami. Zajęte wieczory kolidują z moimi planami zabrania cię na kolację z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

- Nie chadzam na kolacje z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Chociaż… jeśli masz dobrze zaopatrzoną lodówkę, to zaryzykuję. Ale wiesz Isshin… właśnie pakujemy się w coś bardzo…

Nie kończy, tylko się uśmiecha i wstaje. Dziś spóźni się na zajęcia więcej niż kwadrans. Dochodzi dziewiąta. On też nie ma zamiaru, jak zawsze, odespać nocnego dyżuru. Musi zaopatrzyć lodówkę, bo poza żarówką i musztardą jej wnętrze świeci pustkami.

6.

Od osiemdziesięciu lat z górką nie czuł się taki żywy. Ostatnie tygodnie obudziły w nim coś, z istnienia czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Teraz już nie pamięta, jak w ogóle mógł funkcjonować bez obecności Masaki w jego życiu. Nie wyobraża sobie dalszego istnienia, gdyby tej obecności zabrakło. Potrafi być szczera do bólu i w gniewie niezwykle elokwentna, chociaż nigdy nie przeklina w języku ojczystym, za to potrafi to robić w siedmiu innych. Zna nazwy wszystkich ulic w Karakurze i rozkład komunikacji miejskiej na pamięć. Dowiedział się też, że ma bzika na punkcie segregowania ubrań kolorami i alergię na szarości, kiedy wywaliła na śmietnik dwie trzecie jego szafy. Potrafi się śmiać dosłownie ze wszystkiego, a drwienie z niego wychodzi jej mistrzowsko. No i ma moc nakłonienia go do zmiany zdania i przyjęcia jej punktu widzenia na dowolny temat. W dwa miesiące zrobiła z niego kompletnego pantoflarza, a nawet ze sobą nie mieszkają. Jest idealna.

Wczoraj, kiedy odprowadzał ją do domu, przyszło mu niespodziewanie do głowy, że chciałby mieć z nią córkę, która byłaby jej dokładnym odbiciem. Ta myśl go zaskoczyła, bo do tej pory niczego nie planował, po prostu unosił się na nurcie wydarzeń. A teraz ma już zarysowujący się pomysł na resztę życia. Ma zamiar poślubić Masaki Hotaro. I jest przerażony, bo nie wie, jak przejść do rzeczy. Tego na szkoleniu w Gotei nie było, a oświadczyny nie są czymś, co robi się często w życiu. Pierścionek wypala mu od rana dziurę w kieszeni.

Ma w głowie milion pomysłów, jak przeprowadzić całą sprawę, by misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Jest mały problem. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że nie wydusi z siebie słowa. Więc wyjmuje pudełeczko z kieszeni, otwiera i po prostu kładzie pierścionek na stoliku. Masaki patrzy najpierw na niego, a potem na mały, błyszczący przedmiot i, także bez słowa, zakłada go na palec. Z Isshina natychmiast schodzi całe napięcie. Poważnie – nigdy się tak nie bał i nie czuł takiej niepewności. Ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że Masaki przyjmie pierścionek. Zna ją, jak własną duszę.

7.

Siedzi przy kuchennym stole i z rosnącym niepokojem zastanawia się, z czym dziś przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć. Wczoraj była truskawkowa tarta, przedwczoraj Masaki upiekła słodkie bułeczki. Dzień wcześniej była zapiekanka. Miał przyjemność spożywać także naleśniki, sałatkę owocową, zupę i (chyba) jakieś ciasto. No i coś z mięsem, czego w żadnej książce kulinarnej zapewne nie uwzględniono. Masaki wpadła w kulinarny szał. I wszystko ma smak truskawek. Isshin obawia się, że dostał już uczulenia, ale prędzej padnie na zatrucie, niż urazi dumę swojej żony, która uparła się urozmaicać jego menu. A dzisiejszym daniem dnia będzie… Nie ma okazji się dowiedzieć, bo garnek wypada Masaki z rąk, a ona sama wybiega z kuchni i barykaduje się w łazience. To musiało się tak skończyć. Żaden ludzki organizm nie jest w stanie przyswoić takiej ilości truskawek.

Po kwadransie zaczyna się niepokoić i delikatnie puka w drzwi. Masaki mu otwiera i patrzy na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Isshin jeszcze jej takiej nie widział.

- Skarbie, może skoczę po coś do apteki?

- Nie, już w porządku. To nie zatrucie. Od jakiegoś czasu mam to dziwne uczucie. No i te nowe nawyki żywieniowe... Ale teraz dopiero skojarzyłam. Isshin..? Może najwyższa pora, żebyś rzucił pracę w szpitalu. Ishida funduje ci same nocne dyżury i podprowadza twoich pacjentów… może otworzysz własną praktykę?

- Yyy. Myślałem nad tym, ale skąd tak nagle na to wpadłaś?

- Powinniśmy trochę zmienić nasze warunki życia. Może przeniesiemy się na przedmieścia? Tutaj… jest za ciasno. Będziemy potrzebowali większego mieszkania. I zdecydowanie musisz rzucić palenie. Dziecku to nie służy.

Aha. Wreszcie załapał. Myślał, że nie poczuje większej radości niż ta z chwili, gdy Masaki zgodziła się spędzić z nim resztę życia. Ale to… jest niesamowite. Obejmuje swoją żonę tak mocno, że pewnie będzie miała siniaki. Kiedy ta myśl wpada do jego głowy, natychmiast ją puszcza. Teraz musi dbać o nią jeszcze mocniej. O nich dwoje.

8.

- Jest świetny, prawda… Taki słodki. Dokładnie jak mamusia… O tak… Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli nie odziedziczysz mojej paskudnej gęby… Nie, no. Masaki, ja nie mogę. Czy on nie jest świetny?

- Powtarzasz to od czterdziestu minut. I chyba nie jest do mnie taki podobny. Kiedyś pomyślałam, że chciałabym mieć syna, który wyglądałby jak ty. Ale on… jest świetny taki, jaki jest.

- Jak ja? No proszę, jak możesz tak źle życzyć własnemu dziecku. Chłopaki z rodu Shiba od zawsze wyrywali dziewczyny tylko na swoją ciekawą, porąbaną osobowość. Z moją twarzą nie miałby życia. Chociaż te jego włosy… Nasz chłopak będzie musiał mieć silny charakter.

- Daj spokój. Jest rozkoszny i taki bezbronny. Najlepiej, żeby nie odziedziczył nic ani po mnie, ani po tobie. Będzie żył spokojnym, normalnym życiem. Mój mały Ichigo.

- „Truskawka"? Masaki, będzie miał wystarczająco przerąbane w związku z fryzurą. Chcesz mu zniszczyć dzieciństwo? Chociaż… wiesz, że pasuje? Ichigo…

- Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.

- A w razie czego wciśniemy mu jakiś kit. O, mam. Powiemy, że to od „chronić". Może wtedy nie wyrośnie z niego beksa. O tak… Widzisz jaki tatuś jest sprytny… Taaak… Masaki, no ja nie mogę… Patrz jakie on ma niesamowite oczy.

- „Chronić"… Podoba mi się. Naprawdę do niego pasuje. Isshin… Daj już spokój, bo mam wrażenie, że będę miała w domu dwóch dzieciaków.

- Co ja poradzę, że nasz syn jest taki… O, popatrz… Rozbraja mnie. Już wiem – powołaniem mojego życia jest bycie ojcem idealnym. Taaak, mój mały. Twój tatuś będzie tatą roku.

- No tak. Czyli masz zamiar tak przez resztę życia? Jak nic zniszczysz psychikę Ichigo.

- O nie, moja droga. Mam zamiar być ojcem wszechstronnym. Ichigo przydałaby się siostrzyczka. Co ty na to?

- O niebiosa… Tylko nie dziś…

9.

Niemal dostaje zawału, kiedy widzi Masaki wspinającą się po biurku i rozchwianym taborecie, by dosięgnąć wbitego prawie pod sufitem haczyka.

- Masaki! Czyś ty rozum straciła?!

Na dźwięk jego głosu traci pewny grunt pod nogami i z ręki wypada jej zwinięty rulon. Isshin odruchowo podbiega, by ją z razie czego złapać, ale jego żona, z gracją gimnastyczki, szybko odzyskuje równowagę.

- Ależ mnie wystraszyłeś. Kochanie, chyba wiesz, że stres w moim stanie mi nie służy. Mógłbyś, z łaski swojej, podać mi ten zwinięty poster? Tam, spadł za biurko.

- Co ty znowu kombinujesz?! Stresy ci nie służą, ale upadek z dwóch metrów już nie zaszkodzi ciężarnej? A tak w ogóle, co to za plakat… No nie – teraz przeszłaś samą siebie… „MASAKI FOREVER"?

- Ale wybrałam dobre ujęcie, prawda? Otóż trzeźwo myśląca ze mnie kobieta i zdaję sobie sprawę, że niedługo przestanę się mieścić w drzwiach. Coś ci musi przypominać, kto jest miłością twojego życia, jak zrobię się znowu ociężała, marudna i całą dobę będę łaziła w rozciągniętym szlafroku. A potem wydam na świat kapryśne, wrzeszczące maleństwo, które zabierze nam z życia kilka nocy. Mam wrażenie, że ma tam towarzystwo, albo po prostu Ichigo mniej dawał mi się we znaki.

- Skarbie, nie skomentuję tego i przyjmę, że to tylko hormony. Przecież wiesz, że świata poza tobą nie widzę. Dla ciebie po sześćdziesięciu latach rzuciłem fajki, a to chyba coś znaczy. Yyy… dlaczego wieszasz plakat za moimi plecami?

- Isshin, do ciebie to ja mam całkowite zaufanie. Ale jestem kobietą i powiedzmy, że znaczę swój teren. Weźmy te dwie siksy z wczoraj. Najpierw przyszły z grypą, żebyś badał im migdałki. Ostatnio zaniepokoiły się wysypką na dekolcie, której nie było. Zanim sobie coś zrobią, żebyś przeprowadził resuscytację, wyślę im sygnał, że trzymam rękę na pulsie.

- Masaki… jesteś niemożliwa. Wiesz, że cię kocham? Jak wariat.

- No to fototapetę w holu sobie podaruję. Ale ten zostaje… No nie, to już ta godzina? Muszę odebrać Ichigo z dōjō. Ehmm… Isssshin… Pomożesz mi zejść?

- Jeśli chodzi o Ichigo i te treningi… Może to nie jest dobry pomysł? Arisawa z dumą twierdził ostatnio, że jego mała spuszcza naszemu synowi porządne baty. Może on się do tego nie nadaje? Chyba za bardzo wziął sobie do serca to o „chronieniu". Może nasz syn jest po prostu… truskawką.

- Ichigo jest typem wojownika, mówię ci. Dopiero zaczyna, ale chyba mu się podoba. Nie widziałam, żeby płakał albo marudził. Zresztą powinien… umieć się bronić.

- Masaki, on ma cztery lata. Czy ty… coś od niego wyczuwasz?

- Nie wpadajmy w panikę. Myślę, że po prostu jest świadomy duchowo. Nie zdaje sobie jeszcze z tego sprawy, ale reaguje na obecność Plusów. Mnóstwo ludzi tak przecież ma. Ale biorąc pod uwagę, że to NASZ syn, lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

- Nie masz pojęcia, jak mnie to wkurza. Ja nawet nie wiem takich rzeczy. Jeśli w ogóle brakuje mi dawnej mocy, to w takich chwilach. A ty? Kiedyś powiedziałaś, że ciągnie cię do płomienia. Że czujesz się do tego powołana. Czy jakoś tak.

- Byłam głupia i … Isshin, nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby było coś ważniejszego, niż ty, Ichigo, to dziecko w drodze. Jeśli rzeczywiście jestem ćmą, to wy jesteście moim płomieniem.

10.

Masaki była ćmą. I pochłonął ją płomień. Jego też teraz spala ogień. Nie wie, jak to będzie dalej, bez niej. Czuje się w środku pusty. Ale nie może po prostu przestać być. Masaki dała mu trójkę dzieci i widzi jej odbicie w ich oczach. Zginęła, by chronić ich syna. Teraz on musi to robić za ich dwoje. Da im poczucie, że są kochane, jak nikt inny na świecie. Bo cała trójka jest niezwykła, w końcu żyje w nich cząstka Masaki. Nawet, jeśli nie będzie jej obok, to muszą wiedzieć, jak były dla niej ważne. Są bardzo dobrym powodem, by mógł budzić się rano i uśmiechać.

Nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. W pierwszym odruchu przeklinał Engetsu. Gdyby nie jego uparty Zanpakutō, byłby w stanie do tego nie dopuścić. Gdyby miał moc, Masaki nic by się nie stało. Zabiłby wszystko, co potencjalnie mogłoby zagrozić jego rodzinie. Ale przecież stracił moc Shinigami na własne życzenie. Sam źle wybrał, a Engetsu jedynie nie dopuścił, by prawie wiek temu sam się zniszczył. To, że teraz jest bezsilny, jest tylko i wyłącznie jego winą. Ale to i tak nie ma nic do rzeczy. Nie zmieni przeszłości i nie przywróci życia swojej żonie. Jego pierwszą myślą było zrobić wszystko, by dostać się do Rukongai i jej tam szukać. Nawet bez mocy, jest przecież duszą. Urahara mógłby mu pomóc dostać się do Soul Society, a ze wsparciem Kūkaku i dawnych przyjaciół… Tyle, że Masaki tam nie ma. I ta świadomość jest nie do zniesienia. Gdy tylko zobaczył to miejsce nad rzeką i dowiedział się, co wpisali do jej karty, jako przyczynę zgonu, uzyskał pewność, że to był Hollow. Niebiosa… przecież tam był Ichigo. Masaki musiała zupełnie zrezygnować z wszelkiej ochrony i całkowicie się odsłonić, by ściągnąć całą uwagę napastnika na siebie. To się mogło skończyć jeszcze gorzej. Jego żona doskonale maskowała swoją moc. Ichigo jest jeszcze za mały i zupełnie nad tym nie panuje, więc zapewne to on zanęcił Hollowa. A Isshin nawet nie jest w stanie ogarnąć, jak daleko sięga świadomość duchowa jego syna. To go doprowadza do rozpaczy. Bez Masaki…

Na miejscu pojawił się Ishida. Jego wyraz twarzy mówił Isshinowi, że gdyby nie inni obecni i zapłakany Ichigo, to chyba by go zabił. Ishida był dla jego żony jak starszy brat. Próbował jej wyperswadować nadprogramowe mordercze aktywności, w których się samotnie doszkalała, zanim poznała Kurosakiego. A potem wcale się nie ucieszył, gdy zupełnie porzuciła ryzykowną działalność, bo wybrała życie z Shinigami. Ishida nie zauważał różnicy w tym, że Isshin jest w stanie spoczynku. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Masaki ma zamiar za niego wyjść, odcinając się od rodziny, przeprowadził jedną, jedyną rozmowę z Isshinem. Powiedział mu treściwie, że Kurosaki jest najgorszą rzeczą, która mogła spotkać brązowooką Quincy. I przez dziesięć lat ich drogi się nie przecięły. Dziś w nocy, nad rzeką, Ishida nie odezwał się do niego słowem. Za to bardzo wymownie patrzył na Ichigo. Isshin zrozumiał. Quincy będzie się trzymał z dala, ale zamierza mieć na oku jego rodzinę. Troje jego dzieci w jakiejś części są Quincy, więc krewni ich matki będą się interesować ich losem. W obecnych warunkach to nieco uspokajające.

Tak czy inaczej, czuje się kompletnie odurzony, jakby nie wypuszczał z ręki butelki od kilku dni. A jest przecież całkowicie trzeźwy. Koniec z tym. Użalanie się i ostentacyjne popadanie w czarną rozpacz nie rozwiąże jego problemów. Byłoby mu wstyd przed Masaki. Dlatego wstanie rano i przygotuje dla dzieciaków naleśniki. Z czekoladą. A potem będzie codziennie wypełniał, na ile tylko da radę, pustkę, którą odejście jego żony zostawiło w ich życiach. A plakat, zza jego pleców w gabinecie, powędruje do jadalni. Ichigo nie zrezygnuje z dōjō, bo teraz to już nie jest kwestia hobby. Za jakiś czas pewnie będzie potrzebował kilku gadżetów i pomocy Kisuke Urahary, ale… Postara się uniknąć mieszania w to dawnego kapitana Gotei. Im mniej Shinigami będzie się kręciło wokół ich domu, tym lepiej. I dobrze by było, gdyby Ichigo poprawił swój refleks i nauczył się szybko biegać. Kto jak kto, ale Isshin będzie wiedział, jak to zorganizować.

11.

- Sporo się pozmieniało od ostatniego razu, skarbie. Tyle się przez ten rok nazbierało. Nie będziesz zadowolona. Taaaa… Jak zwykle miałaś rację. Nasz syn nie jest truskawką. Jest wojownikiem. I Reiatsu z niego tryska na prawo i lewo. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, bo co ja mogę wiedzieć. U mnie akurat bez zmian. Dobrze słyszałaś – Reiatsu… Więc Ichigo jednak coś po nas odziedziczył. A raczej po mnie. Jest Shinigami. Pewnie przewracasz się w grobie… Heh. W tych okolicznościach to pewnie brzmi niestosownie, ale zawsze miałaś czarne poczucie humoru. Nie pytaj, nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak to się stało. To znaczy, mam pewne przypuszczenia. Mógłbym iść do Urahary, żeby się upewnić, ale akurat on jest najmniej odpowiednią osobą, która mogłaby maczać palce w tej sprawie. Wiem, nigdy za nim nie przepadałaś, bo jest Shinigami, ale nie o to chodzi. Urahara… to Urahara. Za cholerę nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam przeczucie, że zamiast pomóc, tylko wpakuje chłopaka w jeszcze większy syf. To, jak schrzanił sprawę z Aizenam, udupiając przy tym kilku kapitanów Gotei, mówi samo za siebie. Tak czy inaczej, sprawy się mocno pokomplikowały. O niebiosa, gdybyś tu była, wpadłabyś w szał.

Isshin opiera się o płytę nagrobną i sięga do kieszeni po nienapoczętą paczkę papierosów. Odpala pierwszego i z przyjemnością zaciąga się tytoniowym dymem.

- Zgadnij, o czym myślę zawsze, kiedy palę? A tak na marginesie, w największej tajemnicy, w szafie naszego nastoletniego syna mieszka kobieta. O psiakrew, chciałbym zobaczyć twoją reakcję. Ale spokojnie, mam nad wszystkim kontrolę. To zupełnie nie to, co myślisz. Polubiłabyś ją. Gdybyś schowała do kieszeni uprzedzenia rasowe. Jest zołzowata w bardzo znajomy sposób. Ja ją uwielbiam, oczywiście o ile można kogoś poznać, obserwując go po kryjomu. Ale komu ja to mówię… Więc chyba ona jest główną sprawczynią tego całego bałaganu. Rukia Kuchiki. Widzisz – nie straciłem do końca moich wywiadowczych zdolności. Podejrzewam, że przebiła go Zanpakutō w jakiejś awaryjnej sytuacji, bo nic innego nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Inna sprawa, że to nie jednorazówka. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazują, że Ichigo się wkręcił, bo łazi niewyspany i poobijany. I zrobił się jeszcze bardziej skryty. No i ma nową przytulankę, z bardzo wrednym charakterem. Nie mówię o Rukii. Ichigo widocznie nie wszedł jeszcze w ten wiek, bo śpi z pluszakiem. Nieważne. Na razie bardziej ciągnie go do zgrywania bohatera, niż do kobiecych wdzięków. Po kim on jest takim narwańcem? Skarbie… to było pytanie retoryczne.

Gasi niedopałek i lekki uśmiech znika z jego twarzy.

- Może trzeba było mu powiedzieć. Może teraz powinienem. Myślę, że on w jakiś sposób czuje się winny tego, co się z tobą stało. Że się za to karze. Chyba dlatego ubzdurał sobie, że jego misją jest ubijanie złych Hollowów. A może nie tylko. Jest do ciebie bardzo podobny. Boję się, że też jest ćmą. I igra z ogniem. Nie tego chcieliśmy dla niego. Wiem, że on ma piętnaście lat, ale nie jest dzieckiem. Jeśli ma z nas coś więcej, to… Tak czy inaczej, jest Shinigami. Widocznie tak zdecydował. Chyba jestem z niego dumny. O cholera, zrobiło się patetycznie i sentymentalnie. Starzeję się… Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak chciałbym, żebyś teraz na mnie nawrzeszczała. Dobrze, że Karin czasem to robi. Ona też widzi Plusy. Co za rodzina… Z Yuzu wszystko po staremu. Zachodzę w głowę, skąd u dziewczynek tyle zdrowego rozsądku. I tyle łagodności, zwłaszcza u Yuzu. Masaki, rozpuściłem nasze pociechy, jak dziadowski bicz. Boję się, że trochę przegiąłem i już nie traktują mnie poważnie. Ale co tam… Przecież wiesz, że jestem stuknięty. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, co ty we mnie widziałaś.

12.

- Wiem, złamałem zasady. Ale nie mogę czekać do kolejnego czerwca. Za dużo się dzieje, a tutaj zawsze lepiej mi się myśli. Albo po prostu tylko tutaj mam wrażenie, że naprawdę mnie słyszysz. No więc… Ichigo wpakował się po uszy. Pozwoliłem mu na to. W tej chwili jest w połowie drogi między światem żywych, a Soul Society. Tam coś się dzieje. W Soul Society nigdy nie było normalnie, ale tym razem to coś więcej. Rukia Kuchiki nocowała w naszej szafie trzy miesiące. Jak na szeregowego Shinigami to o jakieś trzy miesiące za długo, ale wybuchła z tego afera, wykraczająca poza przewinienie dyscyplinarne. Nie mam pojęcia co się stało, w każdym razie Ichigo skończył ledwo żywy. Ale przeraziłem się nie na żarty, kiedy zobaczyłem jego wzrok. On wyglądał… Masaki, on wyglądał, jakby ktoś przez niego umarł. Ja widziałem taki wzrok w lustrze po tym, co się stało z tobą. Dlatego nie mogłem go zatrzymać. Nie puściłem go samego. Nie uwierzysz… Jest z nim chłopak Ishidy. Szanownego Ryūkena szlag trafi, bo raczej nie dał synowi błogosławieństwa na drogę. Też nie mogłem uwierzyć, ale obserwowałem Sklep Urahary. Urahara… no i wykrakałem. Mam ochotę przetrącić kark temu kombinatorowi, ale zaczekam, aż sprowadzi naszego syna z powrotem. Więc Ichigo poszedł do Soul Society z Ishidą i dwójką innych dzieciaków. Nie próbowałem dochodzić, kim są. Nie ogarniam dzisiejszej młodzieży.

Isshin instynktownie sięga ręką do kieszeni spodni, w których powinny znajdować się papierosy. Ale szybko zdaje sobie sprawę, że przy lewym boku znajduje się, zatknięta za pas Shihakushō, katana o czerwonej rękojeści. Uśmiecha się do siebie.

- A tak. U mnie się też pozmieniało. Wygląda na to, że wróciły moje moce. Po prostu nagle uderzyła mnie świadomość pulsującej dookoła mocy duchowej. Dlatego myślę, że coś się dzieje niedobrego w moich rodzinnych stronach. Czuję w tym Aizena, ale może to tylko głupie paranoje. Wiesz, że zupełnie mi przeszło? Teraz śmiać mi się chce z niegdysiejszych, egoistycznych pobudek. W sumie… wisi mi Soul Society. Zupełnie przeszła mi ochota, bo komukolwiek cokolwiek udowadniać. Ale jeśli Engetsu postanowił się ze mną przeprosić, to coś dużego. Normalnie miałbym to w dupie, niech Centrala i Gotei sobie radzą ze swoimi brudami, ale skoro Ichigo się w to wplątał… Żeby nie było nieporozumień – chłopak był już w Dangai, kiedy poczułem obecność mojego Zanpakutō. Nie puściłbym go… Chyba nie puściłbym go, gdybym wyczuł wcześniej problemy. Ale jeśli za nim pójdę, to nasze córki zostaną sierotami. Dopóki Gotei o mnie nie wie, to Ichigo jakoś się z tego wykręci. Jeśli jest Shibą, to zrobi to w spektakularnym stylu.

13.

Stoi pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, a odbite światło księżyca rozlewa się srebrem na jego przymkniętych powiekach. Wiatr porusza liśćmi drzew, ale poza tym jest tak cicho, że można by usłyszeć myśli. Nie ma tu nikogo innego, chociaż on czuje jeszcze jedną obecność, mimo, że nie ma cienia możliwości, by była z nim tutaj, albo gdziekolwiek indziej.

- Nie myślałem, że tak się to odbędzie. Wiesz… jestem zaskoczony. To nie jest złe uczucie, chociaż… Zrobiłem to. Dorwałem sukinsyna i… nic. Kiedy przebiłem go moim Zanpakutō, nie było we mnie gniewu. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło. Kiedyś myślałem, że pozwolę mu umierać godzinami, ale teraz… Nie ma we mnie tego, co było kiedyś. To tylko bezmyślny, popychany naturalnym instynktem Hollow. Żeby się mścić, przeciwnik musi to rozumieć, czuć moją potrzebę odwetu każdą częścią siebie. A to tylko głupi Hollow. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że nie było mnie wtedy nad rzeką, ale jaki jest sens żywić nienawiść do czegoś, co nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć? Do czegoś, co nie czuje? Ten, czy inny – w ogólnym rozrachunku nie robi to różnicy. Tamto nie powinno się stać i dlatego zawsze będę się czuł winny. Ale wiesz, skarbie… widocznie nawet ja mogę się jeszcze czegoś nauczyć. Dopiero to załapałem, ale mnie znasz. Nigdy nie myślałem za szybko. Nie ma we mnie nienawiści, bo wszystko zabrałaś, wywracając mój świat do góry nogami. Nawet Aizen… teraz mógłbym to zrobić, gdybym miał dostateczną siłę. Mógłbym użyć przeciwko niemu Ostatecznej Getsugi, bo tak należy, a nie dlatego, że dupek nacisnął mi na odcisk. Aizen… Teraz to już nie tylko mój problem.

Otwiera oczy i się lekko uśmiecha.

- Chyba jednak miałem nosa. To Aizen namieszał i wszystko się rypło. Ale najbardziej mnie niepokoi, że jakoś wmieszał w to Ichigo. Wiesz, nasz chłopak jest… Zawsze miałaś rację. I nie jest ćmą, tak jak ty nie byłaś. Jest płomieniem. Nie wiem jak to zrobił, ale wrócił w jednym kawałku i to z licencją od Gotei. Przedstawiciel Shinigami… Szkoda, że nie widziałem twarzy Yamy-jii. To też zastanawiające, biorąc pod uwagę jego poprzednika, ale samo to, że pozwolili mu wrócić i go zaakceptowali… On jest nadzwyczajny. Narwany, zdeterminowany i zupełnie zielony w te klocki, ale piekielnie utalentowany. Gdyby opanował Kidō… o niebiosa. Osiągnął Bankai i używa Getsugi. Soul Society to banda kretynów, skoro nie skojarzyli. Ale bez obaw, trzymam rękę na pulsie. Chociaż z jego charakterem… twoim charakterem, będę musiał mieć oczy wokoło głowy. Zapewne odwali coś skończenie debilnego, ale gdyby był inny, zacząłbym się martwić, że to nie nasza krew.

Opuszcza głowę i jego wzrok pada na zatknięty za pas Engetsu. Odruchowo kładzie dłoń na rękojeści.

- Masaki… Szkoda, że mnie teraz nie widzisz. Za mundurem panny sznurem. Mówię ci, szybko zwalczyłabyś wrodzoną niechęć do Shinigami, bo w Shihakushō wyglądam wybitnie pociągająco. Heh. Jakbym wpadł do Seireitei, to dziewczyny rzuciłyby się na mnie jak… Wiesz, że żartuję? Skarbie, kocham cię do szaleństwa. Zawsze. Do końca świata.


End file.
